Beyond the boundary of human and beast
by ANIME-SUPERHERO-SUPERNATURAL
Summary: Church is usually a place of comfort/forgiving but one girl learns from birth that it isn't as peaceful to those different to their own kind. Born of unnatural circumstances,considered the work of the devil,this monster girl is damned to a dark fate in this twisted world.Will her tainted heart be swayed to the evil side by the allure of the vampires? Or will she try to be pure? OC
1. Running from your past

The thudding of my heart harmonizing with my hurried steps…My lungs thirsting for more air as my chest's heaving increased….The cold wind whipping my sensitive cheeks while stray hair clung to my sticky forehead…It didn't stop me. _Faster, harder, keep pushing, _I mentally yelled, the voice trying to be heard above my muscles which cried out from the fiery burn they were enduring. I was running from someone, no, _**something**_, the sole reason for the frantic fear that clutched my heart and sucked like a leech at my hope. _Come on, just a little more, just a LITTLE MORE! _It wasn't the beast that scared me per se, she was no worse than the monsters I was usually subjected to, she was simply the deliverer, the hired agent who would sent me to my uncertain fate, one that would no doubt be too dark to even see. I didn't know how long I could endure the intense fear of the unknown, I didn't know how long I could endure the burning in my chest from the running, I didn't know how long…how long before the fatigue would finally knock me out...what happens to me if I get caught? **I don't want to find out. **

A blur of green surrounded me as I entered the mouth of the woods. Having previously been running through the deserted park, I decided the lack of cover was leaving me exposed and I quickly changed my tactics. In the woods, I was embraced by the outstretched branches of trees at every twist and turn, the clusters of low hanging leaves covering my escape route in a haze of dull sage. _That beast __may be familiar with this terrain but unruly, overgrown nature is the perfect place for me to escape_. As I sought to take in more oxygen through heavy breaths, I inhaled the earthy smell of moss and half decayed plants, my bare feet sinking into the dry earth as I felt soil settle in my toenails. As I scrambled over fallen logs, my bitten fingernails pitifully trying to cling onto the great pieces of lumber to haul my petite frame over, I strained my ears to hear if the monster was still behind me, only hearing the retreating sounds of the frightened wildlife. They could sense the oncoming doom as well, suffocating this entire area in a blanket of malice. The fear was beginning to attack me more violently, crushing my hammering heart in an iron fist of helplessness. Still, I carried on.

"Fr-ea-k~ Come on sweetie, aren't ya feeling tired? Don't ya want to just lie down…and die?" A dark chuckle echoed around me, the distorted tone of the monster still having the distinctive ring of femininity. This monster was a girl…and she was coming closer. I gritted my teeth in frustration and pushed harder, dirt flying up behind me in a large dust cloud as my eyes began to sting from the thought that she could catch me. I shook my head, muttering under my breath that like I wouldn't get caught, trying to ignore the ring of fright in my tone_. She's going to take me back to that place, after all these years hiding, I'm going to be send back to that hellhole. _I heard a howl of the monster behind me, triggering off a burst of light signals to flash in the sky from the other scouting parties, no doubt the human search parties. _That was the howl of someone who had their prey caught_. I puffed out my chest and persevered even so. I pulled my head down and charged through the brushes, hearing the snaps of feeble twigs as the gnarly fingers of the trees grabbed and tugged at my hair and tattered clothes, shreds of clothing now being left behind me. Well, it was too late to be worried about leaving a trail anyway, she was too close to shake off now.

Finally summoning the courage to face her, I turned my head and felt a rush of dread wash over me as I felt myself trip over an upturned root, harshly falling to the ground. I managed to stop myself from getting severely injured by landing on my hands and knees, though the various thorns and roots rising from the soft earth left long cuts to the exposed areas, warm blood now creating scarlet lines down my tawny skin. As I cursed under my breath, kneeling on the prickly pillow of leaves to assess the injuries, I heard a twig snap frighteningly close to me. By the time I looked up, I was already face to face with the monster.

She was a smug little beast, grinning barbarically at me like I was tonight's dinner, her fierce row of canine teeth all out for display. She was no doubt one of those horrid Werebeasts, the kind built with the body of a human, but with various features of some mutated animal slapped onto her body like a cheap Frankenstein rip-off. She was almost fully transformed, and clearly one of the wolf clan. Her clothes and hair were just as torn and messy as my own, various flora and god knows what else smeared and stuck to her body as mine no doubt did as well. The only difference was that she carried fur on her body as opposed to just skin, her sleek grey pelt spoilt by the long dapples of scarlet clinging to her. I suppose our early tussle had left a few more marks than I'd previously thought. And by the way she stalked towards me, her back hunched as her tail twitched with glee, it seemed she wanted to return the favour. I hastily pulled myself to stand on my own uncertain legs, struggling to stand upright as I immediately hunched over in pain again.

Still, I faced her, gritting my teeth to keep the grimace of pain off of my face as I began to hiss at her, the sound low at first, but gradually rising as my chest vibrated with the volume.

"Aww, what's the matter, baby? Aren't you homesick? Don't ya wanna go home? We've been missing ya, really!" She taunted, relishing in the fact she rose about above my barely 5 ft stature. She must have been at least 6 feet tall, the wolf ears positioned on top of her head would have added even more height if they weren't pinned back with aggression. A gasp of pain escaped my lips as I barely dodged her half-hearted attempt to nip at my ear. Her canines glistened in the moonlight as it came mere centimetres from my amber eyes, which glowed with intensity in the night. A mix of anger, pain and fear was fuelling me now, and it was causing my human side to deteriorate in favour of my **_dark state_**. I didn't know how much longer I could keep this up before I snapped- Or was killed. "How long's it been? five, six years? Us guys really wanted you back at the church, Freak, we haven't found another plaything as interesting as you since-"

"That's nice, I didn't miss you at all" I interrupted, hoping keeping her occupied with idle chit chat would distract her from more _physical _means of interaction. "Though I think the stench of dirty mutt had been permanently engraved into my nostrils long before this little reunion...every time a shivering little chihuahua was nearby, it always reminded me of you" I muttered, nearly collapsing as my legs almost gave out beneath me. The waves of nausea were becoming much more frequent now, I knew I didn't want to fight her, not that I even had a chance of escaping alive in this state. It was hard enough just talking, and she knew it. She barked out a short laugh and lunged, me unable to dodge it as I once again crashed to the floor, this time, with her on top of me.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this, you know…They haven't let me kill something in so long, they said to catch you alive, but I don't think for a moment that you're still as precious to them as you were all those years ago…Right?" She murmured in my ear, the tip of her claw tracing my face, I let her move my head from side to side, straining my neck so she didn't pierce my face. I was simply biding my time, waiting for an opening. I was a patient girl. Just as she was about to bite my shoulder, her opening jaws leaving strings of saliva that connected the two joints savagely, I aimed my head at hers and watched her reel back from the feeble but sudden attack, giving me a chance to shimmy out from under her weight and crawl away. But just as I was about to break out into a sprint, she slashed at my ankles with her claws and watched me fall back to the floor with a mighty roar. My attack had not been strong enough to cause disorientation to her, which I had banked on to allow me time to bolt.

I coughed pathetically as I rolled over onto my back, feeling my vision blurring as I realised that something must have been coated onto her claws. _I've been poisoned…and this isn't the first swipe she'd managed to hit this evening either, so I'm not sure how much had been administered or how long it would last._ As I felt her hands around my neck, lifting me up so I could make out her snarling expression, I weakly tried to get raise my arms to weakly claw at her grip on me, knowing it was useless. But damn it, I wasn't giving up yet. I just needed the right counter attack.

"That's it, I wasn't seriously thinking about killing you before but now…oh bitch, you're so gonna get it!" She sneered, the foulness of her dog breath causing me to flinch from the close proximity. "Any last words?" Despite my pain, I let out a small smile, raising my heavy head to look her straight in the eye…and spit right in her face. Her face glowed with anger as her grip on my throat tightened, me letting out awful gurgling sounds as I began to choke. Just as the dark spots clouding my vision began to form into one single mass of darkness, I heard voices behind from the surrounding area. _Great_, I thought dazedly, _now they've all gathered around to watch me die, as if I wanted an audience for my departure._ I hardly felt myself fall to the floor as I felt my battle with unconsciousness win over my will to fight. But just before sleep completely befell me, I heard the surrounding people's incessant chatter, some voices rising above the rest in both priority and volume.

"What do ya mean you 'Wasn't really gonna kill her'? she's half dead you stupid mongrel! Look at the state of her, I told you you could rough her up a bit, but no open wounds and especially no internal damage! What's the boss gonna say now!? " A gruff man announced, causing the 'stupid mongrel' in question to start whimpering like a common puppy, being told off for chewing the furniture.

"That's what we get from trusting these demonic freaks to do a priests job, I told you that the devil's spawn wouldn't listen to us, and yet we still let this beast out of her cage all because of the bishops soft spot for these evil beings-" Another voice pitched in, him considerably younger, more inexperienced- And certainly more disturbed by the events than the others by the horrified lace to his tone_. He must be a new recruit._

"You watch your tongue, Father Eiji, its blasphemy to suggest our great bishop has some sort of affection with the devil or its servants. Besides, we only let this she-beast out of her cell to catch an even greater threat- _Her_…and it is her who the bishop requires right now, so do hurry with the cars and tell the other search parties we've found what were looking for. Set the next destination to the church, and do tell the bishop of her presence with enough time to accommodate her…**_securely_**" A voice gently ordered them, causing all the rising arguments and tension to dissipate between the priests as quickly as it had escalated. _He was the leader_.

"My…Father…wants to…see me?" I croaked out, my voice barely audible as I struggled to sit upright, quickly lowering myself back down to the floor again. _I'm not healing as fast as normal._ The priests glanced at each other with a nervous look in their eye, as if afraid to talk to me for fear of repercussion. Eventually, the Softly spoken Priest who had given the orders sighed and crouched down beside me, a mixture of disgust and sympathy on his conflicted face.

"Yes girl, but you won't be staying there long. Where you're headed, even the devil himself may be wary to follow…all you need to know right now is that your father has done a terrible thing, almost as bad as selling his soul to the devil himself- Well, child, some might say that is exactly what he's done...But your father will explain when you arrive but for now, you sleep" And before I could say anymore the priest placed a soothing hand on my head to cover my eyes as a searing, sharp pain flooded into my left arm, causing waves of liquid calm to spread through my veins and ease my worn body into an unconscious drift...

…

…

…

**_… And that's the the last thing I remember, before I blacked out and awoke in the church, where my father had some news concerning my future..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>HI! How you doing? What do you think of my first chapter? Do you like it? Or not? All opinions are appreciated ;)<strong>_

Ok, this girl here will be my OC in the story, and obviously, will be meeting the boys soon, probably in the next chapter :) As you can tell, she's not exactly like Yui...But hopefully you think she's awesome and sweet all the same :) You're probably a little curious about the backstory of her after this chapter, but I will explain all in due time, just you wait :) And next chapter you will hopefully see more of her personality and maybe even a little hint as to what her supernatural powers are :)

**So please leave a review if you're feeling kind and you got a little time to show your love, I know there are probably a few grammar mistakes I've missed and stuff but I'd love to know your thoughts on the overall chapter and storyline? If not, thats fine guys cause you can alway show your support through other means ;) ...(I of course mean following my story or favoriting it...nothing else...HONEST!)**

You don't have to worry because I promise to update soon, so until then, see ya! ;)


	2. Going to the slaughter house

As I walked along the edge of an old and deserted road, the winding path surrounded by dense green foliage at every twist and turn, I realised just how far civilisation really was from my new priso- I mean, _my new_ _home_. I had been walking for hours on deserted paths like these, the nearest village miles behind me now, where the townspeople gave me more than a little warning about my destination. Everytime I had stopped a wandering townspeople to ask about the directions of the Sakamaki household, they'd all had the same shocked, jittery and even aggressive reaction to my question, most of them leaving me with vaguely ominous warnings about how the place was 'haunted' before scurrying off in fright. I might have actually headed the warning if I wasn't so used to a life of ghosts and ghouls surrounding me, as that was one of the unnatural 'talents' someone like me possessed. _Dealing with spirits isn't a new thing to me._ As I finally saw the first signs of civilisation after hours of trees and shrubbery, I sighed with relief. The fatigue of my long hike had started to creep up on me, settling in my thighs and soles of my feet. I was glad to be able to rest, even if I wasn't so enthusiastic at the fact I was finally at my destination. The gate was incredibly high, the intricate spiral pattern adorning the gate left room for what I presumed was a family crest in the peak of the gates height, where it was proudly showed. Connected to each side of the gate was the start of a 6ft high stone wall, grey and what seemed to stretch miles out in either direction, just showing how much land these Sakamaki's actually owned. _They're rich, _I suddenly realised, walking through the large gate into the front garden of the house- No, _mansion _that towered above me.

Walking along the cobbled path, I took in as much sights, sounds and smells as I could, feeling quite overwhelmed by all the extravagant things I was surrounded by. I walked in awe towards the marble fountain, which was clearly the most beautiful centrepiece I'd ever seen. It was thoughtfully hand crafted, with three circular tiers built up in a pyramid design, the top tier finished off with a solitary gargoyle. It was standing as if preparing to fly away with its marble wings, now frozen in that single, eternal moment of departure. I felt quite sad looking at the melancholic eyes of the gargoyle, feeling I shared those same wistful emotions now. I knew that once I entered that mansion, I won't be able to leave these grounds. No matter how much I yearn to spread my wings and fly away from hell, I will forever be weighed down by those that pause me in that same agonizing position as the gargoyle- Teetering on the edge of hope to leave, and the reality of my grounded encasement. As I sat by the edge of the fountain and placed a hand in the cool, clear water, I imagined them as the fallen tears that have no doubt been shed in this place. Splashing the water lightly with wriggling fingers, I watched the ripples in the water expand and disappear, reminding me of the previous girl's lives of this place, expanding with so much potential before eventually disappearing just as all the ones before it, forgotten and wasted. I felt in that moment the fountain retained all my thoughts, feelings and fears. _It's strange to think how much someone can connect with an inanimate object, huh?_ I might have fully wallowed in my own self pity if I hadn't already been given the chance to accept my fate the night before, allowing me to achieve the stone cold determination I held now.

"_Urgh…W-Where am I?" I groaned, slowing sitting up as I moved to cradle my throbbing head. But when I did move my hands, I realised something cold and heavy was tightly wrapped around my wrists, the distinctive sound of metal clinking together as I moved them. With sudden fear, I tried to move my feet only to realise they were tightly bound together and unable to move no more than a few centimetres apart…I was…chained up? Blinking my eyes as the limited movement of my hands prevented me from rubbing them, my vision cleared just enough to see that I had indeed been tied up with metal chains. They had bound my feet together with industrial heavy restraints, while my hands had been linked to a post I was leaning against, the chain's distance unreasonably short. The chains had just enough give to allow me to stand, but not enough to let me move more than an arms length. Taking this information into consideration, I slowly scanned my dimly lit surroundings, to immediately notice I wasn't alone. I was in what I recognised to be one of the many rooms hidden under the church, the one to control _**people**_ like me. But why, after all this time since me escaping, did they suddenly decide to search and capture me again after 6 years? There was only one person in the church to have that sort of authority…._

_I heard the echoing thud of his footsteps before I saw him, he was coming from the sole door situated behind me and although I couldn't turn around to check, I knew by the intimidating reverberation of his footsteps that that could be no other than the bishop of this church- My father. His steps were slow, deliberate, and echoed in a way that made it seem the sound was coming from all four corners of the room. When he finally walked to the front of me, I had my head facing the ground so I could prolong the time before I had to greet him, knowing the time spent away from this man hadn't lessened my hatred of him._

"_Child, raise your head. It is respectful to greet your father warmly after returning home" His booming voice cut through the bare room- there was nothing in this dungeon besides him, me and the chains he had tied me up with, allowing his voice to fill the room easily. I wasn't so intimidated by his brave act though._

"_Respectful? Warmly? I don't think those two words describe our relationship in any way, shape or form. And 'home' is a pretty loose term to describe this prison." I answered softly, gazing at him, deeply. "I'm sure I can think of far more crude terms to describe this _**shithole**_ than home- Oops, I've just let one slip through my tongue. My apologies, __**father**__" The way I spat out the word made you think I had poison in my mouth, a large contrast to my naturally hushed tone. He was the only man I had met that could turn my soft spoken voice into something so foul- and I had met a lot of horrible men in my life. My father continued to stare at me with those intense eyes as his, silent in response to my words. I watched him with fire in my eyes as he walked closer to me, scrutinizing me intently. He knelt down to my level and raised his hand, and on instinct, I flinched from his touch, expecting a rough touch. I was surprised when he murmured 'Be still, child' and rested the hand on my head, gently stroking downwards. I froze at the rare moment of affection, suspicious of the motives behind it as I stared at him with defiance. Though I didn't make a move to stop him, feeling that this tender 'father-daughter' moment will be short-lived anyway. I suppose I could humour the old man this one time._

"_You have grown over these years, child, in more ways than one" He commented, pausing his actions to take a strand of grey hair between his forefinger and thumb. "You've cut your hair" He stated, referring to the wavy, outgrown pixie haircut I now adorned. Back when I lived here my hair tips were brushing the back of my knees. "You're face has lost its baby fat as well, yet still possessing that childish glow" His fingers reached out to brush the overgrown fringe from my eyes, his eyes glancing over my freckled cheeks. It had been 6 years after all, and puberty had changed me almost entirely. "Although, your eyes haven't changed, they still hold that curious yet rebellious spirit of yours I've always loathed" And as he finally grazed his fingers against my cheek, I gently leaned against his palm while watching him intently, focusing on the warmth of his hands instead of the chill in his voice. We stayed like that for a few moments, nothing but silence passing between us before his hand decided to take a much more southern direction. "And your body…is truly one of an adult…You look just like your mothe-AH!" He cut off as I suddenly bit into his hand, his flesh being punctured by my small canine-like teeth. They didn't do much damage, as it could be considered no more than a warning bite, but it still drew blood. He reeled his hand back as he flashed me a dangerous stare, before silently reaching into his pocket for a bundle of white bandages. He began to tut with disapproval as he wound them around his wounded hand, while I spat out the disgusting red substance to rid my mouth of the coppery taste. He had prepared for my reaction. _

"_Don't act so familiar with me.__" I warned, narrowing my eyes at him. "You know, as much fun as it has been talking to you after all these years, I think it's about time you tell me the **real** reason why I'm here." My father stared at me long and hard, before sighing and rising from his crouched position, a deep frown set in his aged face. It was then that he finally explained the true reason I was summoned._

"_As of tomorrow, you are to be relocated to a new home, one that is much more suited to handle your…**talents**" He explained, as if that was all there was to it. My eyes widened at his words, surprised that this was the sole reason for my capture. I tilted my head in confusion, curious to know more of this arrangement._

"_You really expect me to willingly go to this unknown place? I need to know more that, father. Your church buddy said to me you'd made a deal with the devil, is that true? Are you offering my soul to hell instead of yours?" I asked, sitting up straighter. The grimace on his face wasn't a good sign._

"_I'm afraid, my dear, that that is classified information. Although I will say to you that you may very well be going to hell on earth. Although…I dare say your obedience skills will decide how long you can stay alive in that place." He elaborated, smiling sympathetically at me as he did. I didn't want his sympathy, I wanted answers. "I can tell you its not all doom and gloom- you will be pleased to know that you won't be in a cage or dungeon or anything of the sort your people were accommodated with here. No, you are lucky enough to be the new pet to very rich and powerful young men."_

"_Who? And why do they want me there? Are you sending me off to the fighting ring, like those demon dogs you once held here?" I asked with suspicion, The memory of dozens of money-hungry scumbags walking past my cage with demon dogs in tow, high voltage shock collars around their neck, filling my thoughts. I had only ever been to a supernatural fighting ring once, and the cruel hands of those sadistic bastards made world war one seem like a some sort of petty family feud. A chuckle escaped my dad's lips._

"_Oh no, these boys are of a much higher class than those sleazy men. You are now the lucky pet of not just one, but 6 new masters, all ready and waiting for you to complete your new duties-" _

"_And what duties are these? I presume these creatures aren't human, and powerful ones at that, by the way you speak of them with such…praise" I interrupted, a frown on my delicate features. He nodded his head and added that their father is also extremely influential in the human world as well as in his own domain, you could even call him a king. So it is unfortunate-but essential-that I go and meet my fate, even though it 'pains him' to watch his 'little girl' go. _

"_Their father? They must be brothers then…6 supernatural brothers looking for some young girl to go live with them, her duty to be obedient and let them do to you as they please…" I muttered under my breath, looking down at the cold floor thoughtfully. "Yes, I'm sure a man like you is so distraught over sending their precious daughter to such a fate. Don't mess me about, father, I've hadn't had to deal with this shit since I was ten and I don't expect to play this game with you any longer. An opportunity like this must be a dream for you, sending me off to what is no doubt a slaughter house while you sit proudly on the high horse that is your church, denying you ever let the birth of such an _**abomination**_ occur." I said, my eyes beginning to glow in the low light of the dungeon, a flicker of pain flashing across my fathers face at my words. But I wasn't so fooled by his false guilt. This man had closed off his heart to people like me since long before I was born. _

"_That is not true, I've always tried to do my best to give you at least a half-decent life, but considering what you are, I can't offer for you to have a perfect style of livin-"_

_"I understand, so your solution is to cart me to off to some hellhole where my life will be shortened considerably. I don't believe for a minute I'm the first girl that's been sent there, and I don't think I'll be the last one if I should perish while staying there. I'll probably die before this time next year. I don't need to have lived a normal life to know that becoming a slave for some demonic brothers isn't close to a 'perfect life' at all." I retorted, shaking my hands to showcase the shackles that were commonly part of my 'imperfect' life. My father began to become angry at my words, despite me calmly voicing out the truth he seemed to clearly deny existed._

"**You are going to the Sakamaki household and you will willingly give up your body, mind and soul to them or else**_-" My father began to shout, the volume of his voice causing me to jump slightly. _

"_And if I refuse?" I finally piped up quietly, my voice solemn. My father took a double take at my words, realising his sudden anger and calming down himself, taking out something from his pocket. He sighed deeply, as if to prepare himself, before once again kneeling to my side, a stern look on his face._

"_You seem to be forgetting who is in control here. You're six years of freedom have made you forget the obedience that the church had instilled in you. You don't honestly think we just 'couldn't find you' or 'simply forgot', do you?" I was silent, simply staring at him with caution. Though on the inside, I felt uneasy about where he was going with this. "Humph, it has only been a day, yet you've already dismissed the fact that when we found you, you were spotted leaving your hideout, weren't you?" He suddenly became cocky, moving his lips towards my ears as if confident I wouldn't attack him. I became seriously worried. "Do you know what we found, when we raided that hideout? Hmm? When you were making your escape did you leave something behind? Or is it…**someone**?" I suddenly hissed, jolting towards him but he was prepared and leaned back, just far enough so that I was mere inches from jumping him, my body straining against the chains. It was then that he showed me what was on the photograph (the very thing he took out of his pocket), and my peaceful resolve crumbled right in front of his eyes. _

"_No, No, _**NO**_!" I roared at him, throwing all my strength into escaping the chains, my body tense. "You wouldn't dare, you piece of shit! Touch her and I'll…I'll…" I felt tears prick my eyes as my father laughed, saying that there was nothing either of us could do now, it was in the hands of the church…unless of course, I behaved and did as I was told. I futilely struggled for a few more moments, the chain connecting my arms taut as they yanked my upper body back. My neck strained towards my father, my teeth bared as if to bite him again. He watched me silently, arrogance radiating off of him as he inspected the picture closely, knowing the power it held against me. Finally accepting that he was just taunting me and I could do no harm to him in my state of restriction, I let out a tiny, barely audible sob, gradually falling to my knees. Breathing heavily and with my head down, I gave him the answer he was looking for. "Fine…I-I-I'll go. I'll be the little lap dog for these boys- These** princes**…But if I go, how will I know you won't harm her?" I finally mustered, sniffling slightly as I did. _

"_What? You don't trust the word of your old man?" He joked, gaining nothing but silence from me. "Ahh, __I'm afraid once you're in the hands of these princes, the church is no longer entitled to dealing with you- Or be associated with you in any way, in fact…However, I'm sure, as the man charged with dealing with the various creatures down here, I can let a messenger out, give you some sort of evidence of her safety, just so you know I've kept my word." My father carefully worked, deliberately giving me one last flash of the vile picture before pocketing it again with renewed resolve. That smug bastard knew he had won, knew that I had no other choice but to accept his offer. Either I go live with the princes, become their pet and possibly have a chance at prolonging my own short life and **hers**, or I refuse, die in the spot where I stand and perish knowing I made the choice that didn't save __her__…There was only one option, even if it wasn't a good choice to start with. I looked up at him, my eyes now brightly glowing amber as I nodded my head, mouth closed for fear my voice would tremble if I spoke up. My father smiled, chuckling lowly at my defeated state. "You're a brave, brave child- And a smart one at that. Lets hope your brains can keep you alive in that place, the girls before you didn't have your…**particular set of skills**, so they were picked off pretty quick. But if you keep your mouth shut, be the obedient girl I know you are and endure the horrible things you will no doubt be subjected to, I have a feeling you'll survive there longer than any other girl, maybe even break the record" If I didn't know my father well enough, I might have thought he sounded concerned, maybe even guilty about all of this, but I knew his true, ugly colours were just hidden by his sincere filled voice. I felt hatred rise up inside of me as my father left the room, leaving a passing comment about the raid party collecting my possessions from my hideout and are packing as we speak. Bitter tears slowly rolled down my cheeks as I was left alone in that pitch black room, preparing myself for my inevitable future..._

I sighed as I looked at my reflection in the water, feeling dirty despite the _very _thorough cleansing session I'd endured by the nuns this morning. They had washed every inch of my skin until I was scrubbed raw, my scalp tender after a particularly vigorous conditioning session. My father had gone to every length to make sure I was suitable for these princes, despite denying my accusation that whatever deal he had make with the father had involved wagering his life in one way or another. I was offered a full pampering to ensure I looked my best; haircut, clothes makeup, perfumes and lotions were offered to me, and although I initially didn't accept them, I knew the moment my father told me of my morning agenda, I had no choice in it at all anyway. I half wanted to come storming into the mansion, grubby and smelly and loud mouthed and bitchy, just so it would be reported back to their father so that mine would suffer his own demise._ Though dying for a man like him seems like such a waste..._

But what frustrated me was that no matter how hard the nuns tried, and damn did they try their best, I couldn't look…_human..._enough_. _There are just some things that can't be hidden by some shampoo and body butter. I saw my ears twitch slightly at the thought, them what I suppose are considered 'elf ears', because of how unnaturally pointy they were at the top. I opened my mouth slightly, noticing the small teeth I possessed, and the tiny, needle-like canines that came with them. But what was most noticeable about my abnormalities was my eyes; my large, childishly round eyes which were usually amber, but could glow as bright as neon orange when my emotions came into play._ I can never truly look normal, no matter how much they try..._ My thoughts were interrupted as a rain drops landed in the fountain, disrupting the still water and distorting the reflection.

It was at that time I decided it was best that I get it over with and face the princes. The sooner I accepted my new position, the less pain and regret I would feel over it. Besides, I knew that I'd better hurry it up, since there was no doubt I was being watched right now, probably by same creatures that dwell under the church. My father mentioned to me, during his little farewell speech, that 'We'll be watching'. I hadn't really taken his words seriously at first, thinking he was just trying to scare me into not running away (as he'd persisted it was important I make the journey to the Sakamaki's on my own, without an escort), but if there's one thing I know about my father, it's that he sticks to his word. And as I'd walked down those windy, deserted paths, I got a constant, nagging feeling at the back of my neck, as if I was being followed. It wasn't until halfway through my journey that one of the spies finally slipped up and I caught them tailing me from the thick cover of shrubbery. I had no doubts now that they were watching me from the Sakamaki's private garden right this moment, probably making sure I actually went inside so they could leave to report back to my father.

Gripping my large suitcase tighter, I hopped off the edge of the fountain and before I had even taken a step, the few trickles of rain turned into a sudden downpour, drenching me instantly. Running towards the mansion for cover, I was glad in that moment that I chose not to wear the make-up they'd offered me, or I might have had to walk into that mansion looking like a clown. As I stood under the porch roof, shaking my head like a wet dog to get the excess of water out of my hair, I quickly assessed the damage to my clothes. I had prepared for bad and chilly weather so I was wearing a jumper that had kept me from getting too soaked. It was a tad oversized for my petite 5ft frame, causing it to hang off my shoulders as well as have the sleeves cover my hands completely. It was often remarked that the black and orange striped design made me look like Tigger from Winnie The Pooh, but my comfort and sentiment of the jumper usually made me disregard the opinions said of its fitting and deny the church their new clothes for me. Though the short skirt I'd had decided to be worn with it had made my legs a tad cold, the thin, skull printed tights a small barrier to the fury of the rainy weather. In all honesty, my whole outfit wasn't the best choice for combating the fleeting weather, especially since it looked as if a storm was rolling in.

I looked up to the exterior of the mansion in a state of amazement, the architecture of the old building remarkable. There were dozens of huge, arched, paned glass windows positioned around the front; various vines, roots and moss growing up the side of the wall and curling around the windows mentioned. But just above the porch was a large, detailed carving of the same pattern that adorned the front gate- The Sakamaki crest. It was then that I remembered that aristocrats and such had high respects for their family name, so perhaps that was why they plastered it everywhere, because they took pride in it? _I suppose if I was royalty, I would take pride in that sort of thing too._ I sighed. _What am I getting myself into?_

Shaking my head, as if to rid myself of my growing nerves, I grabbed the ring hanging from the bronze lion head's mouth and banged one, two, three times, the heavy thud against the wooden door echoing deeply. After waiting for a while and finding no one was coming to unlock the towering double doors, I decided to take matters into my own hands and try and unlock the door myself (My past activities having allowed me to learn how to efficiently pick any lock), before the strangest thing occurred. Just as my hand reached out to touch the one of the brass handles, the door clicked and pushed inwards, effectively opening by itself. The townspeople's warning about the house being haunted popped into my mind, and it was then that I began to genuinely be curious as to what creatures I would be facing. The church had refused to say. I gripped my suitcase tighter and cautiously walked into the front room, considerably less confident than I had meant to be.

The front hall was like none I'd ever seen before; a red carpet ran the length of it, from the door, up the large grand staircase, before turning at the fork in the stairs to follow the two branching staircases. They even had pillars, all lined up in a row, near the doorway. I walked down the red carpet, passing the carved pillars as I did, noticing the bottom of the stairs had two gargoyles standing sentry on the bottom of the banister. The gargoyles were holding lit candles on their heads. I thought it strange to have a candle used like that, until I looked up to notice the enormous golden chandelier, filled with dozens upon dozens of lit candles- real, _wax dripping _candles. I was suddenly worried about standing directly below it, realising that I could get hit with hot melting wax while I pondered how old fashioned these creatures were. _Who still uses candles as a source of light in this day and age? Were these creatures slow at ageing? Or were they immortal? ...Perhaps just simply eccentric as rich people tend to be?_ Whatever the answer was, these boys were clearly raised in a different time to me.

Quickly realising no one was coming to address my presence, not even one of the many servants I presumed they'd have, I decided to look around this ancient mansion a bit before the initial meeting. I was slightly afraid- As anyone in my position might be- But I was never the type of girl to just stand around waiting for the danger to sneak up on me while I wallow in self pity and a pool of my tears._ I need to take a bit of initiative here_. I walked into what I thought was the living room, not entirely sure though since the house was so huge and the living room could be any of the number of rooms downstairs. I scanned the room and found no sight of anyone- or _anything's_- presence, making me wonder where exactly they were. _Surely they must realise I'm here by now?_ I wasn't being the most quiet when I stomped in here with my orange and black combat boots, wheeling my squeaky suitcase around. As I walked into the centre of the living room to observe the Victorian-gothic style furniture and art, a flash of lightning brought my attention to something on the couch. It was a boy- Well, closer to a man than a boy- Seemingly asleep._ How did I miss him? Had he been…invisible?_ I shook my head of such an idea before reminding myself I didn't know what they were yet, and for all I knew, they could fart rainbows and have pet leprechaun named Larry.

He looked about 17, wearing what looked to be a black school jacket._ These princes…actually went to school!?_ _I thought royalty got private tutors, not associate with commoners at public school?_ This boy was wearing his uniform very sloppily though: With one leg rolled up to the knee, the laces on his red and black trainers undone, his shirt crinkled, untucked and with buttons undone all the way down to the centre of his chest. _He lets off a very rebellious, careless vibe_. Slowly walking closer, so as not to make a sound that would disturb his slumber, I watched his sleeping face closely. He was a tall, slender young man, with unruly reddish-brown hair that supported his 'just rolled out of bed' look perfectly. I could tell right away that he was a trouble maker, despite the childishly peaceful look on his face as he slept, his whole appearance screaming 'bad boy'. _Though there is definitely something off about the way he's sleeping_…deciding to push my limits further, I delicately moved the end strands of his red tie away from his chest, the silk material loosely wrapped around his neck. I then softly brushed my finger against his chest, watching his face intently as I ever so carefully pressed my palm against his chest. Just as I suspected...there was no heartbeat. _That was what was off about his sleeping, he wasn't breathing!_ With his unmoving chest beneath my hands, I also realised just how cold his skin was, the freezing temperature of it shocking to my senses. On instinct, I flinched and moved my hand away, surprised by the new discovery. Quickly debating what to do next, I decided to screw it and go all the way to test my newfound theory, by reaching up to touch his face. Feeling more and more queasy the more I thought about what all these symptoms were all commonly connected to, I decided just to bite the bullet and risk waking him in an attempt to analyse this creature's body further. Just as I brushed his hair away from his forehead to feel just how cold he was, I felt my heart suddenly palpitate wildly, strangely painful for a reason like heart pounding fear. It was strange and momentarily distracting, so much so I didn't regain concentration of my actions again until a cold hand grasped my wrist. I jumped, my heart jolting back to a normal state as I stared at the boy in shock. _He has his eyes open._ They were green, the same colour of the scenery I had been subject to all day, and narrow, sleepily glaring at me.

"Damn you're touchy" He groaned quietly, sitting up in the couch to glare at me more. "This isn't your house, you can't just come in here and touch what you like" He muttered in a gruff voice, a frown on his face. I just stared at him with wide eyes, noticing how, out of context, what my actions must have seemed like. I had essentially been groping a stranger while he was sleeping…_Well this wasn't the best introduction I could've come up with._

"Sorry I was just…enjoying the view?" I said sheepishly, shrugging innocently as I did. I suppose phrasing my excuse that way didn't help my case against my little fondling session, but the boy wasn't really listening to me anyway. He instead blinked in surprise as he scrutinised me closely. "What the…oh, it's a girl. What are you doing in a place like this? Ah?" He asked, his voice suddenly much more eager than before, a smirk on his face. I had a feeling he made that expression a lot, and that one action seemed to sum up his entire personality in one word. _Arrogant_. _**Massively**__ arrogant_.

"Well I was just, you know, in the neighbourhood, decided to drop by…" I said offhandedly, wondering if this house even knew they were getting a guest before I showed up. He just looked at my particularly neutral expression and laughed, swiftly wrapping a hand around my waist and pushing me towards him. I gasped in surprise at his action, the boy pushing me down so I was directly underneath him. He pinned me down by holding onto my hips, me now laying on my back. I tilted my head at him in thought, eyes wide as I stared at him in wonder.

"...And what exactly are you going to do now?" I asked, frowning deeply. I didn't like where this was going.

"You already know the answer to that. You're like a moth that flew straight into the flame, huh?" He chuckled darkly, bending his head down closer to me. "Right when I'm hungry as well, aren't I lucky?" He murmured against my skin, his tongue poking out to greet my neck. The action was as quick as a lizards, and it caused me to freeze at the unfamiliar sensation of being…licked?_ I'd hoped we'd at least exchanged names before we started this sort of business, but it seems that he's the type of guy to jump straight into these matters._

"Come on, what are you doing? You can't just lick people whenever you want" I said softly, wiping the wet trail he had left behind and throwing him a disgusted look. He just retorted with a cocky grin, saying that I was the one who started this whole 'touching without permission' act.

"Now, shut up" he hissed into my left ear, about the finish the business he started. I blinked at him in bewilderment, not sure how to react to his demanding attitude. I started to wiggle beneath him, pushing on his chest as he took a second taste, feeling annoyance rise within me.

"I said…get off of me…I'm not an ice cream…so stop licking me like I'm desert." I complained, pushing harder as I felt his breath against my neck. He simply chuckled in amusement.

"What lively prey you are, comical too. But don't struggle…be a little…less wriggly…" He demanded, opening his mouth next to my neck. Just as I began to think of a last minute way out of this situation, my left leg positioned between his legs (preparing to attack), a voice cut across the room, pausing both of our actions.

"Why is it so noisy? I would prefer if you didn't always cause such commotion after waking up, Ayato" A voice announced, clearly annoyed. I watched the boy known as 'Ayato' look up and utter the name 'Reiji' in surprise, before relaxing and tsking in annoyance. I sat up to talk to Reiji as Ayato begrudgingly got off of me, finally giving me the chance I was waiting for to move. "This is the entrance hall. This place is meant to greet our guests…" _Oh yeah, I'm sure Ayato was just greeting me in his own, perverted way. _I thought, thinking that Ayato must treat all the girls who visit like this. "…So take your activities to your private room"

Reiji seemed to be older than Ayato, though not by much, probably about 18 years old. He was wearing glasses just like me, except where mine were large and the frame in the standard 'geek' shape, his were slim and rectangular, giving him a very sophisticated look. He also seemed to be someone who took pride in how he looked, shown by how his uniform was without a crease and perfectly spotless- His shoes shined, his tie knotted expertly and he even wore a buttoned red vest and black shirt under his jacket to help look the part of a very distinguished person. He reminded me of a butler. As he ran a hand through his ash-coloured hair, his hairstyle almost shoulder length yet still neatly styled, he flashed Ayato a pretentious smirk.

"What happened to put that idiotic expression on your face?" He sneered, enjoying the caught look on Ayato's face, almost like a child who's just been found stealing from the cookie jar. What worried me most about that analogy though was that Ayato _had _been treating me as if I was a delicious cookie…I decided that it was time to intervene with this brother teasing session and get some answers- Hopefully without getting saliva on me. It was becoming increasingly obvious what these creatures where, but I wanted to stay in denial over it until I was absolutely sure…hoping it would prolong the inevitable action they would no doubt attempt._ I'm not ready to deal with this shit._

Standing up to introduce myself to Reiji, who didn't look like the type of person to pin down and start tasting me like a new flavour of lollipop, I heard an unhappy Ayato voice out his displeasure at me leaving his side.

"Oi!" He yelled, swiping at me as I scampered to stand in front of Reiji. I simply turned to show Ayato a cheeky grin before turning back to Reiji, this time respect shown on my features. Reiji seemed to be a polite person, so I hoped showing him respect would make sure I didn't get into another indecent position like _that _again, or at least not tonight.

"Hey- I mean…good evening Senpai. You're Reiji, right?" I said, quickly correcting my speech in an attempt to seem much more polite than I usually was. He gave me a quick, disconcerted glance, asking who I was as he pushed his glasses up to get a closer look at me. "I'm Akako. I suppose…well now that- no, what I mean is…._Sigh_, from today onwards, I will be…living with you" I explained, trying not the cringe at the thought of my words becoming reality.

"Living with us? I've heard nothing of the sort. Ayato, what is the meaning of this?" He asked, turning to Ayato, who was casually sitting with one leg raised, one arm leaning on his knee.

"Ugh…I dunno! Chibi Koinu, you didn't say anything about that before." Ayato replied in defence, his raised voice showing his irritation about the attention he was getting from Reiji.

"I was going to, but then you suddenly decided to attack me and make me your next popsicle snack so I…wait a minute, _Chibi Koinu_? What's that supposed to mean?" I said, stopping myself mid sentence at the realisation of his new nickname for me. _Why was he calling me a little puppy? _He humphed and looked away from me, as if it was obvious why I was assigned this new nickname. Calling me a baka, he told me that it was because my chest was quite disappointing, not like the big dogs he was used to, though not non existent either. I took a step back at his explanation, the words, _'what a dick'_, filling my thoughts.

"Hey, they may not be Great Danes, but they're certainly not Chihuahuas either" I said, voicing my thoughts out as calm as I could muster as I crossed my arms. I was not about to get flustered by this perverted jerk. He looked surprised by my answer, before grinning widely, supposedly humoured by my response. He didn't say anything back though, looking to Reiji as he asked if he knew anything about me coming here, to which 'No, I haven't heard a thing' was the only answer. Their clueless reaction to my presence filled me with both a sense of worry and relief; On the one hand, if they think that a mistake has been made, I might be able to leave this place unscathed and no one (Particularly my father) would be none the wiser. But if they think I'm useless to them and simply an intruder, they could just decide to dispose of me in a much more, ahem, _permanent _way. I wouldn't put them above mindless killing, in fact, I think these creatures might even enjoy it. As I weighed up my options on if I could somehow find a weakness of theirs and exploit it, immediately regretting coming here in the first place, Reiji was muttering to himself about how he hadn't been informed of me.

"Come this way, I will need to sort out this matter immediately." He suddenly piped up, turning on his heel and marching out the room with purpose. I jolted into movement with a start, quickly seeing him vanish around a corner. I don't think he was the type of guy to wait. As I turned my head behind me, I saw a butler appear from the shadows and take my suitcase and bag pack, retreating back into the shadows just as quickly as he had popped out. It was creepy to say the least. Seeing that the redhead was still staring at me from the couch, I poked my tongue out at him just before I rounded the corner, seeing Ayato _tsk _in annoyance at my childish action.

Having to almost run to try to keep up with Reiji's long strides, my short legs not able to keep up with his brisk pace, I was led into another, larger room that had much more seating. The design of the room was still the same as before (Victorian-Gothic design) And as I sat on the end of an old fashioned couch, the high quality of the furniture was easily shown by the expensive material. What I was more focused on however was that when I'd walked into the room, Ayato was already slouching on a single armchair, looking impatient as if we'd taken too long. _Had he just taken a shortcut, or were these creatures simply incredibly fast?_ There were so many questions buzzing through my thoughts…but I decided to save it for later, when I was sure they were even going to let me stay here- And not be killed.

"Now in the interest of formality, let us have you tell us a bit about yourself and how you came to this house" Reiji said, looking to me expectantly. Though by the way he worded the request, I had a feeling he had no interest in learning about my frivolous life, and was simply curious to know how I got here so he could stop this business with me and go back to sleep. The unwelcome feeling I felt cling to me since I'd walked into the house spiked suddenly, the cold feelings from my future house mates not exactly a pleasant thing to taste on my skin.

"Um, yes. Right, I…" I didn't know where to start, not particularly sharing of the fact of my questionable humanity, especially to creatures who could find me a threat and kill me without question. I was becoming more nervous. But more worried with keeping Reiji waiting, I opened my mouth again only for a voice to cut through my own.

"Oh my, Oh my, Oh my, what do we have here~?" A cheerful voice giggled, coming from above. "It is really true? That there's a cute little human girl here~?" he asked, his voice quite musical, rising and lowering in pitch as he spoke. When I looked up onto the balcony, he was leaning over the banister, looking down at me from the top of the staircase. The way his eyelids hooded over his jade eyes showed the lust he was feeling, his mouth instantly curving into a flirtatious smirk when he saw where my gaze was headed. I could tell right away he was much more perverted than Ayato, and the strikingly similar appearance of them really made it clear they were brothers, unlike when I saw Reiji and questioned the differing looks. He had the same signature reddish brown hair as his brother, though his was longer and more untamed, grown all the way down to his shoulders and covered by a large black fedora with a red ribbon around it. He also seemed to have a bit of casual style like his brother Ayato, though not worn in as much of a sloppy way. He had a burgundy jacket on under his school blazer, the hood bordered with white fur. His tie was loose and his shirt was unbuttoned at the top (though not as much as Ayato's), his black pants only going down to his knees like one of Ayato's legs. _Perhaps there was a trend I was missing? Was it the craze around here to roll up your pant leg like a hobo?_

Before I could wander about the fashion of these boys, I felt something cold and wet touch my cheek. I flinched on instinct, and was shocked to see that fedora freak was here, having just licked my cheek as he seated himself comfortably by my side. _He's just like his brother, **no personal boundaries…**_

"You know most people say hello as a greeting…is all of this licking really necessary?" I muttered in annoyance, wiping my cheek with my jumper sleeve. The guy just giggled in amusement at my answer, greeting me in a less than average way-

"Fufufu…Hello, its nice to meet someone who smells so nice and sweet" He complimented me, smiling charmingly. _I have a feeling he's not on about the new rose perfume on my neck_…Before I could say anything, Reiji scolded the boy, called 'Laito', about his bad manners. He shouldn't do that to a lady in their first meeting apparently, though Reiji made no attempt to say that it shouldn't be done **_at all_**. _How long would it be before _Reiji_ felt comfortable with licking me!?_ "Nfu. Reiji is as stiff as usual. Isn't this fine? I'm just sampling a delicious girl…" 'Laito' answered, a completely innocent look on his face as he spoke. _He doesn't think what he is doing is weird or wrong, _I thought, suddenly realising that Ayato acted that way as well._ If all these brothers morals were questionable, what exactly was I going to have to put up with while I'm here?_ I was afraid to find out…

"Knock it off, bastard, I'll kill you. Yours Truly saw here first, so putting your drool on Chibi Koinu after I did is not an advised thing" Ayato explained, glaring at Laito unhappily. Laito laughed louder, saying you have to put your saliva on delicious things, or else _uncivilised brothers _will eat it up first. I stared, in disbelief, at the fact they knew I was here, yet blatantly talked in front of my face like I was a piece of meat.

"How about you just appreciate the delicious thing _without_ using your tongue, like maybe admiring the thing from afar? Like a ten mile radius minimum perhaps…?" I piped up, earning nothing but an irritated glare from Ayato and a giggle from Laito, saying how delicious things should only talk when spoken to, asking someone called 'Kanato' if he agreed. It was then that I noticed someone else had entered the room without me knowing. _They definitely possessed inhuman speed if I didn't notice him standing behind me…_

"-Let me also have a taste, though you're not allowed to move, okay?" The young boy spoke, bending over the back of the sofa to lick just behind my ear. I instantly moved away the moment he'd done it, only swatting air beside me as he completed the speedy attack. He seemed to be shorter than the others, maybe only about 5ft 5", and had a considerably younger look about him compared to his brothers. Though I had a feeling by his quite soft yet mature voice, he was older than he looked. He had light purple hair, matching his round violet eyes, that had dark, also purple, undertones. The bags under his eyes were probably due to lack of sleep. And although he was dressed almost as smartly as Reiji in a maroon vest and knotted red string tie, his childish appearance was reinforced by the long shorts, knee high socks and the teddy that he clutched tightly to his chest. It was a cute but quite creepy bear- With its black eye patch and purple vest- But in a lot of ways, the bear gave off the same conflicting vibe as this 'Kanato'. _I have a feeling I should be careful around this one._ He seemed happy right now though, telling me in his soft voice that I was sweet, describing me as an unusually delicious girl compared to the rest of the 'dirty human species'. It was the first time anyone said I was valued above the 'dirty humans' that the church usually thought I was beneath, so I felt weirdly happy at the compliment...before immediately becoming disgraced with myself for even finding that sentence appealing. _This place is already making me confused and crazy, and it hasn't even been one night yet..._

"Erm…thank you? I guess…" I said to the boy, tilting my head in confusion at him, not sure what to do to stop the _**damn creeps licking me!**_ Kanato gave me a long, hard stare, before turning to his brothers and asking why I was here, ignoring me completely._ Are they deaf or I am just not a valued voice here? Am I only here to sit and look pretty while they take turns molesting me with their tongue...and not in a good way!?_ While I endured my eternal struggle about all of this, Laito was sure that I was 'tonight's side dish', making me worry who was the main course and more importantly, were they still alive?

"Baka! You guys have it all wrong in your head if you think she's a 'side dish'. This one is mine, because Yours Truly saw her first. Hehehe" Ayato said proudly, a smug look on his face.

"You know, I really don't think I really belong to anyon-"

"But you did fail to eat her." Reiji reminded him, an amused smirk plastered on his face as he cut through my comment. I sighed, figuring that perhaps it would be best to just sit back and just watch these brothers squabble among themselves, my voice clearly not being heard. _I had to admit it was quite funny to watch them bicker amongst each other, almost like normal brothers…if they weren't arguing about eating me, of course._

"Fuck off Reiji! Don't say unnecessary things!" Ayato yelled at him, pointing an angry finger in his direction.

"Haa, how dull" A gruff voice rose up, filling the room and coming from…well, nowhere. "I'm so sick of you calling yourself 'Yours Truly' as well. It's getting pathetic" Ayato seemed to know who it was though, jumping out of his seat as he angrily called the 'bastard' by his name, 'Subaru', ordering him to show himself. It seemed Ayato was very conceited considering how he addressed himself, and by Subaru's comment, he must act this highly of himself all the time.

"Humph, over here" he called out, causing me to look around to see the owner of the voice in the middle of the room, some sort of distortion in the air where he stood. It was obvious now, my eyes weren't deceiving me. _They weren't really fast at all, they could just…teleport!? _These creatures were more powerful than I'd ever imagined. I felt a jolt of fear run through me at the fact. "I thought I'd smelt human around her…the reason is you, huh" He grumbled angrily, glaring at me with piercing red eyes. Despite his gruff voice, he seemed quite young, a school blazer also part of his outfit. With silvery white hair and blood red eyes, he was what seemed to pass as an albino, one of his bangs thinly veiling one of the striking scarlet eyes in question. Although he had the same colour as Reiji's eyes, Subaru's weren't as sharp and softer somehow, despite the fury they possessed right now. "Thanks to you my precious sleep was interrupted, what do you have to say to that?"

"I'm sorry, I suppose?…But I can't really control how strongly I smell, unfortunately…though I did have a bath this morning, if that helped at all-" I said, giving him a mocking little smile as I played along. He didn't appreciate my humour though and just became aggressive, slamming his fist into the wall before I'd finished my sentence and shouting that he didn't care! I just stared at the wall, wide eyed and gob smacked, watching the newly created crater in fright…and awe. _They're stronger than the average human_, I thought, before another unwelcome thought popped into my thoughts. _What happens to me if he gets bored of the wall though?_ Loose pieces of wall split and fell onto the floor, creating a pile of rubble by his feet. But while I looked on at Subaru with a mix of fear and fascination, Laito burst out laughing.

"Wo-oah~ As hot hotheaded as ever, little brother, Kukuku" Laito giggled, holding the tip of his hat as if about to pull it down. So Subaru was younger than him, making him about…16 years old? That was the same age as me, now that my birthday had passed 2 days ago. Subaru voice raised higher at Laito's comment, calling him a 'Year-round slut' who he wouldn't dare to think as an older brother. _Oh god, so he's **always** this slutty? I really don't want to be his next victim...he seemed like the type of guy to have some really **weird** fetishes..._

"…Annoying, if you don't close that impudent mouth of yours, I'll chop it up, you know?" Kanato suddenly piped up, bored of their arguing. Subaru just scoffed and called him a pipsqueak, brushing off his threat with a sneer. I was starting to see how this family behaved- And they clearly weren't the most wholesome family. Though all this arguing did show me that they'd spent a lot of time together, to be this comfortable insulting each other so easily. I didn't really mind it all though, I quite liked the entertainment, it drew away their attention from the 'tasty human'.

"Well, well, well. Will you all stop being so irresponsible? Even a gentle person like me will start to become angry at such a farce" Reiji sighed, the scowl on his face hardening his features. I looked at Reiji, thinking that although he's been the most polite of the boys, he by no means came across as 'gentle' to me. There was a dark, sadistic aura around all of them, and I had a feeling that all these manners of Reiji was just a façade to hide his true nature. "_Go burn in hell and seethe as you wish_…is what I would like to say, but…I will not tolerate my naughty brothers struggling for this girl" I might have felt relieved he was protecting me if I didn't feel the main goal of that sentence was just to stop them acting rude, and have nothing to do with saving me at all. "First of all, I would like to know of the reason why this girl has managed to stumble into our home in the first place" Silence met his answer, only the dull puff of air escaping a cushion was heard as Ayato threw himself back into his armchair, sitting sloppily. I decided it was time to speak up.

"Well, erm, you see, I'm…how do you say it, not exactl-" Before I could finish that sentence, Ayato's voice decided to make an appearance again. _When will these bastards just_ _**shut up**_? I was becoming very annoyed by their interrupting tendencies, I couldn't get a word in edgeways!

"What's up, Chibi Koinu? Cat got your tongue? Why is your voice trembling?" He joked, a wide grin on his face. _Oh haha, saying I'm a dog who's eaten a cat, how original..._

"Nfu, just as I said, how Cu~te. It makes me want to eat her up right now" Laito voiced out, shuffling closer to me so he could put his arm around the back of the chair, where I was sat. It was the typical 'Subtly wrap your arm around her shoulders' move they always use in movies. _Looks like this player knows his moves..._

"Heh. I can hear her ragged breath, it looks like we're quite scary to her" Kanato added, a chilling smile placed upon his lips, like a cute little bear cub- Right before it sees a piece of meat and turns feral.

"That's not true…I'm just not sure how to explain myself, that's all" I retorted in defence, scratching the back of my head sheepishly as I tried to figure out how to explain the reason I agreed to come here while still seeming like a normal human being, with a normal human past. But if I was being honest with myself, I was getting increasingly edgy around them, my nerves creeping into my heart and causing it to rattle against my ribcage and pound against my chest. _I'm too weak for these creatures._ Without being in my _**dark state**_, I was just a pathetic, more or less human, girl. Reiji told them not to interrupt, warning them to behave themselves before he really got angry (something I _definitely_ didn't want to see).

"You there, girl. You aren't so indecisive that you cannot talk, so you better explain yourself quickly…Unless you want to be struck by my whip that is…?" He added with a threateningly low tone, a sadistic grin on his face at the thought.

"Y-You whip people here? That's a little medieval, isn't it?...Alright, alright, I understand. I'll talk, I'll talk" I rambled, wide eyed and waving my hands nervously. I gently rubbed the necklace around my neck, the design of a small bat, helping it calm my nerves down as I carefully explained why I was here. I missed out most of the information, like my father threatening me about _her_ and me not being entirely human, simply telling them my father was a bishop from a church many towns away and he'd told me that I was to move into this very house with them. Ayato started laughing, loudly.

"Pff, Hahahaha! Wait, you're telling me you're a girl of the church?" Ayato snickered, inbetween loud spurts of laughter. I closed my fist around my necklace as I murmured sadly that I wasn't _exactly_ considered that back there. If they heard the melancholic tone to my voice, they ignored it, as Subaru growled out that this entire situation was complete shit. I couldn't help but quietly agree with him. Shit, _a hot, steaming pile of shit_, was the word that pretty much summed up this situation perfectly.

"Hmm, to think that a girl of the Lord is in this residence, what fate…" Reiji wondered aloud, making me want to stop biting my lip and shout out that I didn't care about the Lord at all. but I let them think what they wanted of me.

"What a pity, but isn't it strange that someone with connections to the church would refer you to this place, of all things…" Laito murmured, gazing at me with curiosity. _Wait, if they think that, then do they not know of the true nature of my church? Of its dark underground association with people like them…? _I decided that the solution to all of this confusion could be sorted out with a quick trip to my suitcase.

"Look…My father wrote a letter addressed to this place, explaining everything…It's in my suitcase, so if I could just get it then I cou-"

"Wait. I am attempting to verify the truth of this information. It would be both impolite and impractical to leave this room now, wouldn't it?" Reiji said, just as I'd stood up. I froze, despite myself, feeling that I wanted nothing more in that moment to leave the room before something bad happened, but I knew I couldn't just ignore their request, not with the powers they possessed. Ayato seemed to agree as he teleported right in front of me, catching me by surprise as I stumbled backwards and landed back on the couch with a thud, unfortunately right in Laito's waiting arms. Ayato told me to stay here, with him, while Laito cheerfully agreed, talking about how unbearably painful it was to live in a house just full of men, so perhaps if 'Bitch-Chan' lived with them for a bit, it might become a warmer place. I let a squeak of surprise escape me as Laito's hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him, that little man-slut starting to bury his nose into my neck, sniffing loudly.

"Who the hell are you calling Bitch-Chan?" I asked, considerably more offended than when Ayato called me Chibi Koinu. I don't remembering doing anything that would warrant being called that, and the way he said it so upbeat made it almost seem like he was trying to…compliment me? _These guys are crazy. _I started to push against the restraint of his 'affectionate' embrace. "My names Akako-"

"Oi, all this commotion is getting too loud." A voice complained, another- And final- brother appearing out of nowhere to complain about their beauty sleep._ As if these creatures needed it._ It was an older boy than the ones here, maybe one of the oldest. He was sprawled out on one of the empty sofas, one hand behind his head and his eyes closed as he listened to whatever music was coming from the earphones stuck in his ear. He seemed much more laid back than even messily dressed Ayato, his hair tousled from sleep and the blazer he wore over his beige sweater simply draped over his shoulders, not even put on properly.

"Great, just what I needed, another friend of there's to join the party" I sighed, glancing at him cautiously as Laito finally let me go so I could sit beside him instead. The boy frowned and said that being considered friends with them makes him greatly upset, they had more of what he would define as an 'undesirable but inseparable relationship'. I repeated the words in confusion, before slowly nodding my head in agreement. _That's the perfect sentence to describe sibling relations._ He ignored my mumbling under my breath though and asked himself aloud if I was the girl 'that person' mentioned? Ayato became curious and asked 'Shu' if he know me. The boy known as 'Shu' shrugged his shoulders absently, not interested in the slightest. But I was secretly puzzled as well, desiring to know who 'that person' was. My father had mentioned he'd never spoke to the princes directly before, so perhaps they were talking about their father? They must not like him much if they don't even say his name, I mean as much as I hated mine, I still called him father out of spite, just to remind him of how much of a shit parent he was to raise _this. _

"Ugh…Don't just brush the question off, I want an explanation, in detail." Kanato demanded, clutching his teddy tighter. I silently praised him for being upfront about it, not sure how long I could calmly wade in this sea of uncertainty. He lazily informed us that 'that person', their father, called to say that they'd be getting a new roommate from the church, and he wishes for us all to get along and treat her with respect. _Oh, well, you can call back to say I've been treated just like a princess here_, I thought sarcastically, wondering if _this_ was the nicest and most respectful these demons could muster. Ayato exclaimed that I must be something they called a 'prospective bride', while Laito laughed in delight at his own joke of me being more of a 'sacrifice than a bride'. It was then that Laito began to prattle on about it being a 'godsend' to have me here, while I was more concerned about the official name they were giving me. _What did they mean by bride? Were the girls that were sent here and mysteriously disappearing possibly brides for them, but then killed them when they weren't good enough Waifu material!? _Perhaps Laito's comment about being more of a sacrifice than a bride wasn't too far from the truth. I had to make sure they liked me, not enough for them to want to marry me, but just enough for them to want me to stick around. Another jolt of fear rushed through my veins at the new information.

Reiji was a lot calmer about the situation than his brothers, brushing off the news with a 'Oh, I see'. _For someone who's been so bloody concerned about my presence here a minute ago, he seemed awfully unresponsive to the answer he's been waiting for._ But maybe more girls than I'd previously thought had wandered in here, and them departing into the afterlife was just as easy for them as throwing away gone off milk? _There's no guilt or attachment at all, I really **am** just a piece of meat to them..._

"Well, isn't this lovely, I'm really going to be living with…" I didn't finish the sarcastic comment, sighing deeply as I stared at them with frustration.

"What? _Vampires_" Shu muttered, staring at me with one eye cracked open, revealing the pale blue colour of them. I looked down at my lap at the comment, showing them a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, I guess. If I'd known before, I would have brought a supply of garlic and crosses with me" I joked, scratching the back of my head nervously. I was usually bad in these sort of situations, always resorting to some cheesy joke to distract me from the erratic thudding of my chest. The brothers eyes began to glow in the low light of the room as Shu's words however, the burst of lightning through the window highlighting the animalistic nature of them. They say the eyes are a gateway to the soul, and right now, looking at theirs, I felt the primal hunger they felt, and it caused my blood to run cold.

"Aww, Shu, you spoiled it too quickly" Ayato complained, him clearly hoping to mess with me for longer. I rolled my eyes, despite the situation.

"Oh, yes, it was _him_ that gave it away. Not the redhead who, not after five minutes of me being here, started trying to munch on my neck" I said, raising an eyebrow at him, Ayato just flashed me a fanged grin, as if proud of his actions. _Urgh._

"We're a family of vampires, that's all there is to it. Nothing more or nothing less" Kanato told me, nodding his head as if that validated their rude actions._ They really don't have much social skills, did they?_ Laito seemed to try and comfort me, saying that Bitch-Chan was taking their existence surprisingly well, most would have just ran away by now. I just cast him a curious look, cautiously saying that running away wouldn't do anything but tire me out and annoy you, since you could just teleport in front of me and grab me again. Reiji seemed relieved at my comment.

"How pleasant, at least one of these girls have some sense. I can't stand the senseless screaming and flashing of crosses, that foolish act went stale a long time ago- and only serves to show how arrogant you mortals can be. Though I will say your manners have still been quite deplorable- And that will still need to be stamped out. _Immediately_. " He advised, sitting down and crossing his arms and legs, looking much like a villain from a movie. _All he needs now is a cat…_

"Oi, what's the password for this thing?" Ayato suddenly piped, causing me to tear my gaze from Reiji to see Ayato tapping an orange Smartphone-_ My phone._ I mindlessly jumped out of my seat and rushed to grab it back, launching myself over the arm of the chair so my stomach was balancing me as my legs kicked air. But Ayato just moved his knee towards my stomach to push me back, his hand stretching up teasingly so the phone was too high for my short stature. He laughed mockingly as I jumped up to reach it, failing horribly as he told me that he didn't steal it, he had just picked it up out of 'kindness'. _The nouns these guys were using to describe themselves were a complete joke, it was just as laughable as worrying. _I then huffed as I thought of another solution to my struggle. I manoeuvred my body around the armchair to straddle him, in an attempt to give me the perfect position to collect my phone. I wasn't the sort of girl to feel much shame in these sorts of events. My fingertips had just grazed the little ghost keychain attached to my phone, Ayato not sure what to do now that I'd found a way around our height difference, when a pale hand came out of nowhere and took it off of both of us. It was Subaru. I looked up at the pissed off expression on his face and felt queasy.

"You're not going to give it me back, are you?" I said, my tone making it sound more of a statement than a question. Subaru sneered and said he was going to…do this! _Crack _I watched with horror on my face as my poor phone easily succumbed to his immense strength, the touch screen nothing but a cracked spiders web. I wanted to cry. "**_No_**, that phone…it had _everything_ on it…Do you realise what you've done? Without that phone I can't contact…" _Her, _I finished in my mind, my hands clenching into fists.

"You were being annoying" Subaru scoffed, scowling at me as if his reason was good enough for destroying a _very expensive _piece of my life.

"…Bastard" I murmured under my breath, my gaze as icy as his hair and twice as cold as his heated glare. I was wading in dangerous waters now.

"Get lost" He retorted, walking off. _I wish I could, but the only way I'm leaving here is by going to sleep…forever._ Laito interrupted our little confrontation by commenting we should listen to Shu's words and be friendly with each other, especially me to the 'residents of the night'. His voice became soothing as he told me I didn't need something as boorish as a phone, when we would surely find more _**intimate**_ activities to enjoy. _Well, aren't you forward. _In was in that moment I suddenly felt something pressed underneath me, and after a few moments to realise_ what_ part of Ayato it actually was, I had already jumped out of his lap faster than a bat from hell. _Jesus, how big was that thing? Where the hell does he keep it all? _But as I stood up again, hurriedly moving away from a smirking tomato head who was clearly getting off the thought of said 'intimate activities', Kanato began to speak up.

"No, she should stay." Kanato said, referring to Subaru's past comment. "I was already starting to become hungry from earlier…" I just looked his way and curtly asked him what he was going to do about it then, starting at him confidently. I felt like that was a very stupid move, but losing my phone had crossed the line. I was pissed, despite what my soft voice would make them think. "You really are an idiot. When a vampire says they're hungry, there's only one thing to do" The creepy sneer on his face quickly contorted his childish features into a face akin to that of a Chucky doll- something considered cute transforming into nothing but a mask of cruelty. I let out a barely audible 'Ah!' as the sadistic shota pushed me down onto the ground, wrists pinned down to my side. While Ayato began to complain that the order in which this type of thing should go is decided by age, Kanato began to laugh. It was a light and tinkling sound, a voice very sweet for something so…_not. _Though I suppose the church had said the exact same about me at one point or another. "Hahaha, there's no such thing as that silly rule, Ayato…Now then, back to you, Fufufu. Your blood should be reasonably sweet and delicious" Kanato whispered in my ear, his mouth close to my neck. I could feel his fangs scraping against my skin, causing a shiver to run up my spine. The anger about my phone left me the instant his fangs touched my neck, realising I needed to think of a way out of this instead of simmer gently in anger like a pot of stew. I was the kind of girl to forgive and forget anyway. "I won't leave anything behind and drink it all…Okay?"

_Ah…W-W-What am I gonna do? I'm still processing the fact that vampires are real creatures, I can't have him sipping my blood like a Martini! _This was definitely not the most dignified way to die, pinned down underneath a little teenage shota as he's chomping on your neck. I needed to do something, but what?_ He's too strong to push away._

"N-Now wait a minute, there's no need to rush these things, is there?" I said, hoping my conversational skills would be on my side today. He simply chuckled and was about to lick my neck, turning my head to the side as he did, when I suddenly noticed he had left his teddy to the side of me. Thinking it was probably important to him, I subtly grabbed its leg and flung it away from us, catching his attention as it flew through the air. 'Eh?' escaped Kanato's lips, the boy sitting up as he looked bewildered at the fact his teddy was no longer on the floor beside him. This gave me the perfect chance to shimmy out from under him and scramble onto my feet, where I quickly moved away from him. I had been clever and threw it so it was on Ayato's lap, making it look like he had taken it instead of me just throwing it. _I'm out of the water, for now._ While Kanato and Ayato began to argue, Kanato beginning to cry and Ayato shouting with annoyance, Laito walked up to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, giggling loudly. I stiffened under his touch.

"Pff…Hahaha…Bitch-Chan, you're so interesting! Your methods of persuasion failed so you improvised instead…I love it!" Laito complimented, watching the two brothers fight with amusement. I flashed him a small smile, feeling quite pleased with myself. It seemed not everyone was as impressed with my plan however, Reiji voicing with displeasure that I seemed to be the type to use chaotic methods, saying it was idiotic. I felt the smile melt off of my face at his words, the feeling of brief pride turning stale. _What am I going? _I don't have time to give myself a pat on the back about a little prank, it won't be long before they _all_ would try to take me for themselves. I certainly couldn't distract them _all _with such a cheap trick. I shook Laito's arm off and moved to stand by his side instead, feeling too uncomfortable under his touch to just stand still.

Having finally sorted out his little tiff with Ayato, Kanato began to growl about how irritating everything is to have a feast in front of him, only for the dining table to be annoying. _Is he calling me a…table? Does that mean my blood is the feast? What kind of cheap ass insult is it to call someone a table anyway, this guy needed better insults... _

"Well if you want a feast without an annoying table then you should just have a blood bag, like the ones from the hospital. if its too cold, then just warm it up in the microwave. Can't be the worst thing to eat, think of it as a vampire ready meal" I said, crossing my arms and nodding confidently, thinking my idea was pretty smart.

"Haa…so troublesome. We need fresh blood or it won't work. Silly humans like you need to be tasted." Shu muttered, while Ayato called me a baka for even suggesting the stupid idea.

"Hmm, it's a bit sad you don't want to accept us." Laito said, pouting. "The only way to fix that…is to do this, right?" Laito suddenly stood behind me, hands on my shoulders and lips on my ear. I shied away from his touch, though when I tried to move away, his hands tightened. "Itadakimasu~!" As I felt his mouth open wide next to me, I hastily ducked down so that only his tongue met air, stumbling forward as I turned to look at him with fearful eyes.

"L-Look, I've only just got here, it's the early hours of the morning and I'm not in the best health right now…I-I'm sure my blood will taste better if I just…sleep a little first…and get my blood nice and tasty for someone of _my_ choosing, Ok?" I said, smiling at them nervously. _I hope to god this works…_

"…Heh?" Ayato blinked in surprise.

"How displeasing. You don't even know what type of blood you possess, yet you're acting like some high class prostitute" Reiji commented, disapproval lining his features. I took a step back at his accusation, muttering under my breath that I didn't think I was acting like some blood whore at all, it was just a suggestion.

"Baka, I'm leaving. You guys do what you want" Subaru scoffed, turning to leave, disinterested. Ayato told him it was his loss, advancing towards me. Before I had blinked, my bottom was touching the floor and he was by my side, his teeth pressed against my neck. I tried to shake him off, but failed as Laito took a space on my right side, moaning sensually while his hand travelled towards my chest. Before I could lash out or even head butt anyone, Kanato had taken my front side and held my chin firmly between his fingers, forcing me to look into his violet orbs as he knelt on my legs to stop me kicking. _They've taken away all my openings._ I began to shake beneath the hands of the boys, feeling tears prick my eyes as fear, _real primitive fear_, took hold of my heart and refused to let go. Although I had mentally prepared myself for living with dark creatures, the fact they were vampires had thrown me off completely. _I'm scared._

"That's the look…" Ayato began, "...That really gets my juices flowing"

"Nfu, I'll partake in this feast as well~" Laito giggled,

"I want a taste too" Kanato demanded. As my nerves were once again thrown, I could feel my _**dark state**_ rise, boiling just beneath the surface. I forced it back down.

"Boring, do whatever you want. Just hurry up and end this farce" Shu sighed, scratching the back of his head nonchalantly as he once again closed his eyes. Ayato muttered it was his pleasure, while Laito rejoiced at the news. I had just closed my eyes, preparing to use my last resort and risk entering my _**dark state**_, when Shu added one last piece of information. "Oh, I forgot to mention, 'that person' said we can't kill her, so moderate yourself." I opened my eyes with a gasp, not quite believing my ears. _Their father said they **couldn't** kill me!?_

"…If that's true, then why didn't you say so earlier" I hissed, feeling my eyes glow bright with anger, a dirty look escaping me. Shu simply shrugged, unbothered as he told me that 'that person' wanted them to be hospitable to their guest, but it was too troublesome to say earlier. As Ayato began to complain about being courteous to some 'boring human girl', Subaru expressed his anger of his father by hitting the wall again, calling me an eyesore.

"Don't talk before speaking Subaru. If she really is an 'eyesore' as you say, then you should just kill her now…that is, if you want to defy 'that person'?" Reiji sneered with contempt. _I suppose they didn't disobey their father much...not that I could talk._

"I'll kill you all, one day" Subaru snarled angrily, after having stared at me for a good few moments, as if considering Reiji's offer. _But if the girls that had come here previously didn't have that rule in place, why was their father treating me so special? What was 'that person' as they call him, plotting? And how am I involved?_

"Boys, stop complaining so childishly. Immediately." Reiji spoke up, pausing the boys to cease complaining. "Although it is troublesome, we must limit our intake. I suppose today you are lucky, girl, you have your wish of getting bitten at a later date. I suggest you follow me to your sleeping quarters, quickly, before I change my mind and leave you to fend for yourself with the _uncivilised triplets_."

_Don't need to tell me twice._ I sighed with relief, looking at the 'triplets' expectantly. Ayato and Laito could pass for identical twins easily, but Kanato didn't even have one similar feature with them- Hell, Kanato didn't even look or act 17! _The creep was carrying around a teddy bear and crying to his brother about taking it.._.e_ven for a vampire, he it not completely sane, right!?_ I guess non-identical triplets could have two kids looking really similar and one who's just...the weird one of the group. They all groaned sadly as they let me go, giving me room to stand up. Except Laito, who looked at me curiously, looking intently at something.

"Bitch-Chan…?" Laito murmured in surprise, making me realise he was staring at my glowing eyes. I quickly put my head down, pushing him out of the way as I lined up behind Reiji, who was already disappearing out of the room. As I fled the scene, I heard Laito say with an amused chuckle that this sacrifice may not be as boring as he thought. I didn't get to hear his answer as his brothers asked him what he was talking about, but I knew that this wouldn't be the last time they speak of it.

After countless twists and turns through corridors that all looked alike (me having given up trying to remembering the path about 30 turns ago), Reiji finally stopped in front of a door that looked no different than the others. Silently opening the door, he disappeared right before my eyes, not even a whisper of a goodbye from him. _Oh, well speaking of rude brothers, which was the one who just vanished without saying goodbye?_ I hardly even glanced at my room as I headed straight for my bed. I didn't even bother changing my clothes or taking off the covers, I simply flopped onto the bed and pressed my face deeply into one of the many pillows.I then felt all the days stress suddenly burst forth from my body through my mouth, having decided to scream into that pillow for 10 minutes straight, barely pausing for breath even as my lungs ached for air.

Once I'd finally felt the tension leave my body, to be replaced with aching fatigue, hot tears began to roll down my cheeks. My heart was burning with an array of mixed emotions, each one more negative than the last. It was strange how quickly I no longer felt comfort in that they couldn't kill me, feeling that a quick death might have eased me from the pain I would no doubt feel in the future…

**_Sometimes, your worst enemy isn't the actual people you fear, but your mind which conjures up the twisted number of possible scenarios they could be involved with instead._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>HI! How you doing? What do you think of my newest chapter? Do you like it? Or not? All opinions are appreciated ;)<strong>_

So, yeah, this is it. My OC meeting the boys for the first time. I mixed in a little of the otome game meeting as well as the anime one, taking ideas from both, but then adding my own ideas to make this not-too-human character fit.

I hoped you liked the little flashback as well, so you know what type of parent she has, though I think all those years of freedom has given her a less twisted personality than the boys (who have some_ really_ fucked up parents...) yet her past still made her prepared to deal with supernatural creatures in her own way...

It took me a while to write this chapter as well, since I didn't know fully how my OC's personality would fit in this scenario, but then I felt that she would no doubt be more brave (but not stupidly brave) than the average human (Cough Cough, Yui), but still be afraid since she's never dealt with vampires before and she is clearly weaker than them when not in her **_dark state. _** What is her dark state you may ask? And exactly what creature is my OC? Haha, you will find out soon enough...For now, you just got a little description of her slightly supernatural look and glowing eyes ;) I had actually debated for ages which brother was going to see her eyes, but I decided Laito would be an interesting one since he would no doubt tease her about knowing her little secret constantly until the other boys noticed as well ("Eeh? Bitch-Chan, you better listen to me or else I'll let Reiji know about your little secret, hmmm?")

She hasn't actually chose a boy yet, so she will have an equal time spent with each of the boys and a mix of lots of original scenes from the game/anime/manga, as well my own scenes! The next chapter will be from the game/anime, but it will obviously go slighter different with 'Akako' (Did you know that the japanese name means Red child in japanese? Aren't I a genius? Haha) as she reveals more of her **_dark nature _**as well as those clever ideas and funny comments I hope to give her more of. (Tell me, did you like that teddy idea? Do you want more little *hopefully* funny skits?- Because I'm hoping to balance my story so it is just as serious and sweet, as funny and perverted)

**So please leave a review if you're feeling kind and you got a little time to show your love, I know there are probably a few grammar mistakes I've missed and stuff but I'd love to know your thoughts on the overall chapter and storyline? If not, thats fine guys cause you can alway show your support through other means ;) ...(I of course mean following my story or favoriting it...nothing else...HONEST!)**

You don't have to worry because I promise to update soon, so until then, see ya! ;)


End file.
